Rejection
by HarryPotterRulesMyLife
Summary: Ginny is finally going to tell harry she loves him, but he rejects her. Heartbroken, Ginny runs away and into the arms of someone she never expected to have feelings for her. But in need of passion and heat, she is so glad that she has been rejected. YURI


How many yuri stories does this make

**How many yuri stories does this make? I don't know, but it's my first Harry Potter yuri! Yay for me. ******** I love to write Yuri and I definitely love to read them. I like writing stuff people probably masturbate to. (Omg, yes I know!) : P**

**Seriously, my first HP yuri and I hope you really like it. Please review, they keep me alive. ******

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Ginny shuffled nervously in her seat, playing with her flaming red hair and biting her lip. Finally,_ finally _she was ready to tell Harry, tell him how she truly felt about him. Her head snapped up as he walked into the common room, giving her a small wave. She nervously waved back, quickly going back to twisting her hair. He sat next to her, blinking his vibrant green eyes innocently.

"Harry…" she started slowly. "I really have to tell you something." At this, Harry's eyes narrowed knowingly and he raised his hand to stop her.

"Ginny….I think I know what you're going to say. And…I'm sorry but…I don't return those feelings." He closed his eyes and sighed softly. Ginny blinked her eyes to stop the tears from coming, but her eyes shone with them as she opened her eyes to him.

"No...No..." she choked out, "That wasn't what I was going to say..." she lied, soft sobs coming up. "I…I was going to say…thanks for being my friend…" she sobbed. She got up quickly and ran up the stairs, stifling her sobs as tears ran down her cheeks. She ran up the stairs, opening the door and running inside. She slammed the door shut and fell to the ground, sobbing heavily. She wiped her eyes, but more tears came. She raised her knees and laid her head on them, lying on her arms. She cried heavily, her chest heaving as she hyperventilated. She thought she was alone, but Hermione appeared from her bed, walking softly to the crying girl. She sat down, resting on her knees. She looked sympathetically at Ginny, whose crying was barely ceasing. She reached for her cheek, gently wiping away a fresh tear.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" she asked, her thumb resting below Ginny's cheekbone. Ginny sniffled, casting her eyes downward.

"I was rejected…" she softly cried. Hermione lowered her eyes knowingly.

"Oh." She whispered softly. "You don't have to talk about it." She smiled sadly. Ginny looked up at Hermione, her eyes shining with tears. Hermione's heart swelled with sadness as she looked at Ginny. She brought her hand to hold up Ginny's chin. She brought her closer, noticing the fear present in Ginny's eyes. She kissed her gently, placing her lips to Ginny's. Ginny closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, needing the want that Hermione had for her. She started to kiss her more passionately, opening her lips to Hermione and allowing the tongue inside. It was a battle and eventually Hermione won. They made out for a moment, kissing gently and passionately, the heat burning between them. They pulled apart and Hermione sighed sadly, lowering her eyes and standing. She cast a sad look to Ginny as she turned to leave the dorm. She gasped as Ginny grabbed her sleeve and pulled her back.

"Wait…" Hermione turned, surprised and faced Ginny. Ginny pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. She, while kissing Hermione, quickly pulled off her robe and skirt. Hermione did the same, winning dominance in the kiss. They broke apart and quickly pulled off their shirts, quickly joining in another passionate kiss. Hermione ran her fingers through Ginny's vibrant red hair, pulling her closer as they kissed. Ginny's hands rested at Hermione's hips, pulling her closer. As they kissed, Ginny kicked off her shoes they broke apart, panting softly. Hermione and Ginny quickly pulled off their shoes and socks and Hermione ran into Ginny and knocked her onto a bed. With a squeak of the springs, Hermione straddled Ginny, leaning in for yet another kiss. While underneath her, Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione's chest, and within a second, unclipped her bra and threw it across the room. She fondled her breast roughly, drawing a moan from Hermione's lips. She softly cried as they kissed. Hermione stopped and gently caressed Ginny's cheek. Ginny smiled softly and kissed her back. Hermione reached down and slowly started to pull down the panties to Ginny's consent. She slipped them off and tossed them. She propped up Ginny's legs and gently laid her arm across Ginny's chest as she softly kissed her again. She reached down and gently began to stroked Ginny, finding her already wet. Ginny moaned softly, gently clutching the blankets of the bed. Hermione stroked faster, massaging the clit and quickly ramming Ginny with three fingers. Ginny gasped and moaned loudly, grabbing onto Hermione's back and digging her fingers in. Hermione continued to pound into Ginny mercilessly until she came onto her fingers. Ginny arched her back and moaned as she came into Hermione's awaiting hand. Hermione leaned down and placed her hands at Ginny's inner thigh. She pushed her face into Ginny's pussy, eating her happily. Ginny groaned and grabbed Hermione's hair, pushing her further in. Hermione dug her tongue deep in, licking the clit and lips. She pushed a finger in and began to pound into her as she continued to lap her up. Ginny moaned loudly, panting and gasping as Hermione nibbled at her clit and pulled the lips. With a final scream of Hermione's name, Ginny came. She panted and pushed Hermione onto the bed and climbed on top of her. She massaged Hermione's wet vagina through her underwear, causing a soft moan as she arched her back and threw back her head with a groan. She picked off the underwear and threw them aside, having two fingers hold the lips apart and another finger to continually slam into her. Hermione moaned loudly, leaning forward and grabbing Ginny's shoulders. She gently forced her down where Ginny gladly began to lick at her pussy. She rammed her tongue deep inside, drawing a long moan from Hermione's pouty lips. As she was doing so, Ginny reached down and began masturbating, herself. Hermione unclipped her bra and began to massage her breasts, taking the nipples in her fingers and twisting them as Ginny continued to pleasure her. She screamed with pleasure and shouted Ginny's name. Ginny moaned as she pounded into herself roughly with three fingers. She licked Hermione quickly, flicking the clitoris and nipping at it. They groaned and simultaneously came. Ginny sat up, bringing her cum covered fingers to Hermione's lips, who greedily sucked them. They kissed again and Ginny sat on Hermione's legs. They pushed their pussies together with a moan, rubbing them together. Ginny bounced on Hermione's lap as she ground her pussy into Hermione's, causing her breast to bounce. Hermione leaned forward and grabbed one in her mouth, sucking on the nipple, causing another moan from Ginny. They came simultaneously, collapsing into each others arms. They kissed gently, and Hermione gently brushed away a stray strand of Ginny's hair.

Ginny smiled and whispered, 'I'm so glad I was rejected."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Like it, hate it? I don't care, please review! First HP YURI! Love it! ******


End file.
